


Sons Of Rivers, Snow & Fire

by mihrsuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: From a prompt by Allegoriesinmediares - Catelyn Accepts Jon - four people who don't understand and one who does.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sons Of Rivers, Snow & Fire

1\. “You should not have to be kind to the brat” her father says and love him though she does, Catelyn has to suppress the surge of anger she feels. “I am kind to my son, because his birth is no fault of his” she says and she can see her father is taken back at her conviction.

2\. When Catelyn tells the Septa that her services will no longer be required after all, the woman cannot understand. “I only told him the truth - that bastards cannot be trusted and that you cannot truly love him” she says and Catelyn, Catelyn nearly slaps the woman.

(“I love you sweetling” she tells Jon later. “I love you so very much”)

3\. There is a moment one day in Riverrun in which she hisses “he is my son” at her brother because Jon is her son - perhaps not of her blood but he is her son and she will not have it denied.

4\. “A pity, that your husband parades his shame and gives him his name” says the Queen and Catelyn swallows a retort.

5\. “I understand” Lysa says to her. “I do” and it changes the world.


End file.
